Beat Down on B Dup
Beat Down on B Dup is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Sweet at the Johnson House, Grove Street, Ganton, Los Santos. Mission Carl drops by the Johnson House and sees his brother, Sweet, about to smoke crack, believing that drugs have destroyed the Families, so he may as well let them destroy him too. Carl convinces Sweet not to do it and Sweet's girl tells him that he will have to deal with B Dup. Infuriated, Carl throws the girl out, saying he'll deal with him right now. Carl and Sweet head over to B Dup's house in Ganton. A basehead sitting besides the door informs them that B Dup no longer lives there and that he has moved to Glen Park (the heart of Kilo Tray Ballas territory). Carl and Sweet head to Glen Park, start a gang war and successfully take it over. They then kill B Dup's guards and head inside. Upon entering B Dup's house, B Dup claims that he was threatened and had no choice and claims that the order came from Big Smoke, now paranoid about competition and hidden away. B Dup says that only Big Smokes trusted lieutenants know where he's hiding. After Sweet threatens to kill him anyway, Dup calls his "crack slave" Big Bear and orders him to kill both Sweet and Carl. Big Bear angrily tells B Dup that he's tired of smoking crack and doing his housework and punches B Dup. He asks Carl if he can rejoin the Grove Street Families. They agree, and Sweet takes Big Bear to rehab in a white Infernus. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to B Dup's house *Go to Glen Park *Attack the Ballas and take over their territory *Kill B Dup's Guards *Go and confront B Dup Notes * If you have already taken over Glen Park, a glitch may occur in which no Ballas spawn to attack in the area. It may be necessary to go beyond Glen Park and make Ballas members chase you back, or Ballas members can sometimes be located driving around the area, and if they're removed from their vehicles by carjacking, killing enough of them can trigger the gang war. * The more the Grove Street members you take with you on this mission, the better. Obtain a Coach before launching the mission and you can take a full load of gang members with you. * Watch out for traffic; the mission will fail if Sweet is killed, and it's possible for him to be run over. * One way to protect Sweet is to leave him behind after he and Carl interrogate the junky in Ganton. The game will instruct you to return and get him, but the mission will continue if you don't. After taking the hood, however, you will need to return and get Sweet and take him back to Glen Park in order to trigger the confrontation at B Dup's house. * If you've become accustomed to the difficulty level of gang warfare thus far, be warned the battle in this mission and the one that follows is considerably more difficult, with gang members armed with more powerful weapons that are capable of wiping out Carl's armor and health in a very few shots - and armor and health pick-ups are not as plentiful as they are during "normal" gang warfare. * In the original mission, CJ would take Big Bear to rehab, instead of Sweet. Reward Upon completing this mission the player is rewarded with respect and the mission Grove 4 Life is unlocked. Gallery BeatDownonBDup-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson and Sweet confronting a man outside B Dup's old apartment in Ganton BeatDownonBDup-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson killing the Ballas guards outside B Dup's new home in Glen Park BeatDownonBDup-GTASA4.jpg|Big Bear shortly after punching B Dup to the floor BeatDownonBDup-GTASA5.jpg|Sweet about to take Big Bear to rehab Video walkthroughs es:Beat Down on B-Dup Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas